Lonely Nights
by NesFX
Summary: Tsunade is under the influence and seeks closeness. A Jiraiya x Tsunade oneshot smut.


Women were beautiful and that was the truth. There was always something so enticing about them with all their curves, their moist, soft lips, and their eyes that drew you in to knock you senseless.

But there was one woman in particular that Jiraiya found most attractive in every essence of the word. He wanted to glide his hand over every curve of hers; wanted her beautifully defined lips against his; he wanted himself tangled in her everything. Her strong-willed spirit and no-nonsense personality captivated him and he imagined her to be very sexually aggressive, which he always desired.

Tsunade had been Jiraiya's long-time teammate and ever since they were children on the same team, he always held a special admiration for her. Her skills were amazing to him and everything that she had done in her life made him proud to be her fellow Shinobi.

That was aside from the time she caught him peeping at her during a not so appropriate moment and sent him flying through the air when she released her anger upon him, breaking several bones in the process. That is when he decided that he needed to step up his game if he wanted to see more of Tsunade's naked, wet body.

The steam fogged the bathhouse enough that Jiraiya had to focus hard, but he could still make out the beautiful, voluptuous curves and the nipples that made his mouth water whenever he even thought about them.

When she bent at the hips to lean down to wash her legs, Jiraiya focused harder. The curve of her buttocks made him start to ache with desire and he adjusted his pants to accommodate the growing stiffness. He had come to realize that it only seemed to be Tsunade that turned him on so quickly, whereas he could easily control his bodily reactions while looking among other women.

Tsunade seemed serene from her usual high-strung self. She was, after all, Hokage of Konoha which he sensed caused her a great deal of stress. It was the weekend, and after the last mission was reported, she announced herself officially "off-duty" and left for the bathhouse. Of course, the Hokage never took a break, but in the quiet moments, Tsunade still found time to take care of herself. She may be using a seal to keep herself youthful, but she still liked to pamper herself.

As Jiraiya's erection throbbed In his pants, he continued to watch Tsunade wash. After soaking for a short while, Tsunade exited the water and Jiraiya let the image of her body wash over him. The throbbing was a growing issue, but Jiraiya refused the satisfaction and exited the water as well, seeing as his time for peeping had come to an end.

There were still twelve hours before Jiraiya was going to leave the village to continue his research, and seeing as the sun was starting to descend upon the tree's over Konoha, Jiraiya decided to head back to the Inn he was occupying and get an early start to sleep.

Later that night, however, there was something else in store for Jiraiya.

After Jiraiya had changed out of his clothes and into a night robe, he sat on the couch with a glass of sake and his feet propped up on the coffee table. It was five minutes later when a quick rap sounded from the door and before Jiraiya had time to react, Tsunade allowed herself in. The door slowly and quietly shut behind her.

"Please, come in," Jiraiya said sarcastically.

"Do you live in a barn?" Tsunade asked and motioned to Jiraiya's feet on the table.

Jiraiya glanced at his feet and back to Tsunade. Reluctantly, he removed his feet and stood. Tsunade stood with her hands on her hips and he observed that her cheeks were lightly dusted with a blush. Jiraiya assumed it was not a blush caused by embarrassment; it was no surprise to him when he realized she was under the influence.

"No, I don't necessarily live anywhere," Jiraiya replied jokingly.

"You should settle down and find yourself a woman, Jiraiya," Tsunade suggested and moved to take Jiraiya's former spot on the couch.

"That isn't my lifestyle," Jiraiya declined nonchalantly and took his seat next to Tsunade, replacing his feet on the table as before.

"Right," Tsunade breathed and rolled her eyes. "Your lifestyle involves one night stands."

Jiraiya shrugged. "That is how I like it," he stated and brought the glass of sake to his lips.

"No wonder you're so lonely," Tsunade murmured and pouted her lip as she adjusted herself on the couch to face him more.

"Hey!" Jiraiya pouted. "I am not lonely."

"Do you just lead them on all night and disappear in the morning?" Tsunade asked and cocked her brow.

"You're making me sound like a bad guy," Jiraiya said and chuckled. "But no, I make it plain as day that I'm not interested in commitment."

"So it is a one-time thing?" Tsunade mumbled.

"Since when have you been interested in my sex life?" Jiraiya asked objectively.

"Since you're leaving tomorrow and I don't understand how you manage," Tsunade replied and sighed long.

"What about you?" Jiraiya asked with a little more interest. "What do you do as Hokage? Do you have people to get you off when you're stressed?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and her expression revealed her offence at the question. She was going to say something when Jiraiya spoke again.

"Or does Shizune give you wet kisses when you're in need?" His eyes were round as he imagined the scene of Shizune's head between Tsunade's legs.

"Jiraiya, you pervert," Tsunade hissed and she brought her arm back, ready to slap Jiraiya.

With Tsunade being under the influence and Jiraiya having the reflex he did, he tilted his head back to avoid Tsunade's hand. Relief washed over his face when he realized he missed a blow that caused tornado winds to whip across his skin. The swing for Tsunade, though, caught her off balance and she fell face first into Jiraiya chest, her hand had reached down before her face collided to pull open his robe.

When she realized where she was positioned, she widened her eyes in embarrassment. She nearly pulled away in exasperation when her eyes rested on one of the outstretched scars and she slowly pulled the robe further open to look at the large scar Naruto had left when the beast had started taking control.

Her thoughts went to Naruto and how she admired him; the stubbornness that made him never give up and his big heart for every single human kept his head up no matter the obstacle. And Jiraiya had been his teacher. Naruto's success was in part due to Jiraiya's lessons and Tsunade could not deny that fact.

Despite his eager perverted ways, Jiraiya was a good man and one hell of a Shinobi. Her eyes studied the hole in his chest before she looked up to meet his, for once, serious expression.

"Adds to my charm—"

Jiraiya's words were cut off when Tsunade drew close to him and began to kiss him with such ferocity. Caught off guard, and not sure what Tsunade's intentions were, he went with the flow and opened his mouth for Tsunade's tongue. Her breath was heavy, tasting of alcohol, and as she explored Jiraiya's mouth with her tongue, she moved her leg across to straddle his lap.

Jiraiya's mind was going back to the hot spring earlier that day where he saw Tsunade without her clothing. Even though he watched from afar, he longed to have his hands all over her. As if Tsunade read his mind, she pulled his hands up to her chest and broke from the kiss to say, "touch me everywhere."

It was all Jiraiya needed to hear for him to start roaming the topography of her body. The large curves of her breasts and how they didn't even fit in the palm of his hand made his mouth water with desire. The inward curve of her waist followed by the large curves of her hips and backside drove him crazy and his mind became focused on the fabric that prevented him from feeling her flesh. His thoughts returned to when he was hospitalized by Tsunade simply for looking at her naked form, and now he wondered what the repercussions were if he attempted to pull her clothing off. Would she let him or would that be pushing his luck?

Those worries were laid to rest when Tsunade's hand tickled down his chest and ducked between their body's to rub his groin through the robe. Jiraiya growled and leaned his head back to savour the feeling of the one woman he could never have, rubbing the one place he imagined she'd never touch.

To say the least, Jiraiya became very hard and it hardly took him any time getting there. When he didn't think it could get better than that, Tsunade moved her hand between the overlapped robe to grab his erection with her bare hand. The tense feeling in Jiraiya chest let out in a shaky breath and Tsunade's lips were on his once again, lapping and exploring viciously.

No longer worried, Jiraiya finally worked up the courage to reach behind her to untie the obi around her waist. Once it loosened, he pushed aside her kimono blouse to reveal her naked bust, which he happily buried his face in. Tsunade's breath deepened and she closed her eyes to focus on Jiraiya's wet mouth sucking and nipping at her soft flesh. His mouth eagerly took her nipple in and she could feel his wet tongue circling around the hardening nub.

When she realized that Jiraiya would never get enough of her chest, she pulled back to stand and watch Jiraiya as she pulled off the rest of the clothing that remained clinging to her body. His eyes seem to darken with desire, and the throbbing in her lower region that started earlier that day returned with intensity. She knew Jiraiya wanted it, as seen by his erect penis that he had graciously begun stroking as he watched her start to undress.

"Fuck me, Jiraiya," Tsunade leaned down to whisper in his ear.

Jiraiya obliged and pulled her by the hips back onto his lap where he positioned himself at her entrance and she lowered herself down his length. A relieved moan emitted from Tsunade's lips and she leaned back with her hands on his knees to start moving her hips back and forth.

Despite having been with so many women, Jiraiya found Tsunade to feel the best and the way she moved her hips back and forth to milk him made him lose his mind in the feeling. He knew she used a Jutsu to keep herself young, but either way, he held a special spot in his world for her and nothing could change that.

Her smooth skin and flat stomach that remained completely exposed to him drew him in and he held her waist as he licked up her middle and ravaged her large chest with his mouth once again. Tsunade's breathing deepened into a moan and Jiraiya reached down to massage her clitoris with his thumb. Her chest heaved into his mouth, and Jiraiya could feel the desire growing in himself to quicken Tsunade's slow, sensual pace. As much as he liked the full view she confidently provided him with, Jiraiya decided to turn and he guided Tsunade gently to the couch on her back, all while remaining inside of her.

The way her eyes looked back at Jiraiya returned all the lifetime feelings he held for her like one punch to the chest and he quickly captured her lips to kiss her tenderly. Her hands roamed his back and sunk into his hair; he held her ample bust in his hands as he drove himself inside of her with long awaited desire.

He didn't know what Tsunade did in her sexual life for satisfaction, and he could only imagine the pitiful men she slept with. With all he had, he wanted to show Tsunade that it was only him that could give her the greatest sexual satisfaction she sought. Thankfully, he had learned over the years what it was that woman seemed to like and what they didn't. He learned the right angles, when and when not to do something and when and when not they liked to be dominated. That was why his books were always a great hit, after all.

With determination, Jiraiya guided her into a position that every time he thrust, his penis would hit that most desired spot. Surprised at his experience, Tsunade's eyes popped open and she peered at Jiraiya with the growing sensations making themselves evident on her expression. With each thrust, her breath came out short and she eventually sunk into bliss as he continued to hit the spot that most men couldn't seem to hit right.

Her moans grew louder and louder, and Jiraiya held onto her leg as he rammed his tip into the slick wall of her tightening vagina. He watched as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her eyelids fluttered from the pleasure beginning to wash over her. When her walls clamped tightly around him, Jiraiya slowed his pace to make sure each stroke of the spot was long and firm.

Tsunade's body was tense, her toes curled and her moans nearly silent as she breathed sparingly and heavy. The orgasm that consumed her body was something she had hardly experienced before and she wondered how many women Jiraiya had treated like this – or where he even learned it from.

The feeling of her body tightened around him made Jiraiya's mind swim and his erection twitch. He could feel himself nearing his end and with a smirk on his lips, he watched as Tsunade's eyes shot open at his quickened pace.

The once sensual feeling turned into intense sensitivity and Tsunade began to cry out loudly, her body trembling as Jiraiya thrust himself deep inside her. He could feel the pleasure building up quickly inside and just before he released his seed deep within her walls, Tsunade cried out, "Dan!" and dug her nails into his chest.

Jiraiya's brows furrowed and he watched as Tsunade's body slowly calmed down from the exertion they shared. Her chest continued to heave and she licked her lips to moisten them. Her toes began to uncurl themselves and a soft moan escaped her as Jiraiya finally pulled himself from her now relaxed body.

"That was incredible," she whispered, and Jiraiya could hear the sleepiness in her tone.

From the start, Tsunade had been under the influence when she had come to him, and he reserved himself to refuse her any advances due to the alcohol, but when her soft lips touched his for the first time in his life, his control vanished. He knew he should have stopped her earlier, but he soon found out that he had absolutely no control over his body when it came to her.

But it wasn't him that she wanted.

Tsunade had wanted her boyfriend of old, Dan Kato.

Jiraiya had finally got what he had wanted for decades, but the way in which he wanted it had been so completely wrong that he regretted everything that just transpired.

Her soft leg moved atop her other as she rolled into the back of the couch and snuggled into it. Her cheeks were dusted with a pink that only told of her drunkenness now and Jiraiya removed himself from beside the cherished woman to clean himself in the washroom.

When he returned, and Tsunade remained curled into the couch, Jiraiya took a blanket and draped it over her form. His hands ached to touch her once again, but her voice shouting the dead man's name made him refrain.

Dan might have been her first love, but having the woman he waited so long for to yell her old lovers name amidst the intense pleasure he was showering her with had been a huge cut to his ego. He had hoped that in her drunkenness she had realized she had wanted him all along – and had only come to confess it – but it had only been out of loneliness that she made her way to him.

Jiraiya collected his stuff, and after taking one more look at the beautiful woman of his dreams, he slipped out the door and into the night for his next big 'research assignment'.


End file.
